I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering for a horse's hoof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In horse shows, points are awarded to the various contestants based not only upon the performance of the horse and its rider, but also the appearance of the horse. Furthermore, polished (black or clear) hoofs are considered to be highly desirable for show horses.
Consequently, it has been the prior practice to apply hoof polish to the horse's hoofs prior to the show. Such hoof polish provides a finished appearance for the horse's hoofs which is desired during the horse show.
This previously known practice of shining the horse's hoofs with hoof polish, however, has not proven wholly satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of this previously known practice is that it is a very messy operation to apply the hoof polish to the horse's hoofs. Furthermore, many horses fail to cooperate during the application of the hoof polish oftentimes causing smears to the other legs of the horse and/or on clothing, hands, etc. of person applying polish.
A still further disadvantage of this previously known practice is that, following the show, it is difficult to remove the hoof polish from the horse's hoofs. Oftentimes an acetone remover or sandpaper is used to remove the polish. Both of these methods, however, also remove the outer protective layer of the hoof which can result in hoof problems for the horse over time. Furthermore, in view of the difficulty in removing the polish after the show, some hoof polish usually remains on the horse's hoofs. This disadvantageously interferes with the natural moisture absorption of the hoof necessary to maintain the health of the hoof.
Lastly, hoof polish applied to the horse's hoofs remains somewhat sticky until the polish is completely dried which oftentimes takes an extended period of time. During that time, dirt and other debris can become adhered to the horse hoofs thus detracting the overall appearance of the horse during the show.